Talk:Seddie/@comment-5044859-20140616151332
I posted this below, but I'm going to post it here as well. Another long post, unfortunately, but PLEASE READ. To all the responses, here's my response: I know Jennette and Nathan hate Seddie, whether it be because they hate kissing each other and doing romantic scenes with each other, or they just hate the pairing itself (more likely the former), but it's honestly RIDICULOUS. Sure, you can dislike it all you want, but you're ACTORS. You get paid hundred of thousands of dollars! Even if you don't like it, put in your ALL and make your performance the best you can be, don't half-ass it Seriously, Jennette and Nathan acted like 7 year olds. They're not the only actors who disliked doing romantic scenes! What about the actors who are straight and have to play a gay/lesbian character (or in reverse, a gay/lesbian actor who has to play straight, like Neil Patrick Harris). Do you think they enjoyed it? No! It was probably incredibly uncomfortable and awkward, but they did it because it's their JOB. And from what I've seen (like in Glee, Pretty Littler Liars, etc.) the actors put in their best performance, they didn't HALF-ASS it like Jennette and Nathan did. And what about all those kids who are in high school plays? I did ALL the musicals in High School, and in my senior year, I was a lead who had to have a kissing scene. Was it awkward and weird? Yes, of course it was! But I did it the best I could because I had to, and I wasn't even paid! And as to the Jathan relationship deteriorating, I definitely think that is the main reason the chemistry was complete crap, with I think the true reason Jennette and Nathan hate Seddie is because they don't want to do romantic scenes with each other. And sorry, I mostly blame Madisen and Paul. Yes, the Jathaners went crazy with attacking Madisen, and it wasn't right. But instead of attacking back and getting Nathan to attack his fans, she should have just blocked them, talked to her friends and Nathan for comfort, and Nathan should have just done a tweet asking his fans to leave Madisen alone, POLITELY. Like "I know you all have your own opinions, but PLEASE leave Madisen alone, I really care for her, and it isn't right to attack her." or something like that. I think Madisen TRULY brings out the worst in Nathan (I feel like her vainess, snobbishness, and her full of herself personality has DEFINITELY rubbed off), and she just seems like a vain, full of herself, ignorant, snobbish brat (very mean of me, and I may be wrong, but that's the vibe I get). Some might think I SHIP Jathan; but I don't. If Nathan had a girlfriend who seemed like a nice, sweet girl who was kind to everyone, I would be very excited for him and wish him all the best, but Madisen doesn't seem like that. As for Paul, I think he truly ruined Jennette. I'm sure her mothers deteriorating health had to do with it, but Jennette has seemed to become very mean-spirited, extremely vain, and just seems like someone who could care less about other people's feelings. All characteristics I'm sure Paul encouraged. And unfortunately, I think they're still friends (which is gross). So, those are my thoughts. I'm sure the McCurdians on here will scream at me. I don't think Kressers would even go to this page, and it's funny, the big Kressers who see Madisen as their QUEEN and dislike Jennette were the BIGGEST Seddie fans (and I'm sure once upon a time, Jathan fans). I don't think Jennette and Nathan are MONSTERS, but I think their significant others destroyed not only their personalities, but their friendship as well